comment changer sa vie en seulement 50 minutes ?
by MissJedusor-Disngirl
Summary: Ei si Harry était en retenu pendant 50 minutes avec Drago Malfoy ? C 'est long 50 minutes.........HP/DM


Comment changer sa vie en seulement 50 minutes ?

Harry Potter, élève en septième année à Poudlard, avançait dans le couloir menant à son heure de colle. En effet, il avait écopé d'une retenue par un célèbre graisseux admirateur de potions.

flash back *

« Harry tu devrais te concentrer sur ta potion. Chuchotait une Hermione désespérée. Tu ne cesses de scruter Malfoy pour te venger de son petit numéro de la semaine passée et tu sais comme moi que cela va mal finir.

_ T'inquiètes pas Mione, je gère ».

Harry prenait les vengeances Potteriène très à cœur et voulait rivaliser avec les vengeances Malfoyenne qui n'étaient pas mal non plus. Il se leva donc pour prendre un ingrédient et versa doucement de l'essence de mandragore dans la potion felix felicis concocté par Malfoy. Mais un certains professeur aurait soit disant eut l'œil dans la potion du serpentard à ce moment là et aurait voulu punir un petit griffondor fort téméraire mais cela ne put se faire . Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un certain Drago aurait eut vent de la bêtise potteriène par un pékinois racontar et se serait jeter sur le griffondor fort perplexe. Résultat ....un point en moins pour Serpentard, cinquante pour Griffondor et une heure de retenu pour les deux élèves.

Fin du flash back *

Harry arriva donc juste à l'heure pour exactement cinquante minutes de tortures et de récurage de chaudrons intensif à la manière moldu : brosse à dent et savon gras. Harry remarqua dès son arrivée la présence de son ennemi, Malfoy. Celui-là alors mais qu'est qu'Harry aurait donner à cet instant pour le voir se vautrer au sol et gémir......_gémir ?...._ oui gémir de douleur sous ses sorts plus complexes les uns que les autres. Enfin ce jour là n 'étant pas encore venu il devrait se contenter d'une image du blond récurant de vieux chaudrons avec pour seul instrument une vieille brosse à dent. _Tant qu'elle n'est pas à Rogue _avait penser Potter. Mais il fut couper dans son monologue intérieur :

« Bon je pense que je peux vous laisser seuls cinquante petites minutes sans vous retrouver baignant dans une mare de sang quoi que cela redonnerait peut être du bon sens à certain. Un dénommé Potter se sentit soudain visé mais nul ne comprit pourquoi ( _vous si ? ). _»

Le professeur ferma donc la porte pour laisser les deux élèves en tête à tête. Les deux concernés s'attelèrent rapidement à la tâche. Mais au bout de trente minutes de « dur » labeur Malfoy se releva et lança dans le vide :

« Non mais qu'avait Séverus en tête pour me laisser ici avec comme compagnie une vieille brosse à dent, un savon aussi crade que le sol et un survivant visiblement homme au foyer vu comment il met du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Oh la ferme Malfoy et récure au moins tu te tais pendant ce temps là !

Potter, Potter.....ne pourrais tu pas rester civilisé plus de trente minutes.

Si mais en ta présence non, figure toi que rester poli face à un mangemort ne m'amuse guère ». Rias Harry n'eut rien le temps de rajouter qu'un ouragan la happa et il se retrouva plaqué au mur.

« Ecoutes bien Potter, je ne suis pas un mangemort. Regarde mon bras.........tu vois....pas de marque

Ça ne prouve rien tu sera marqué plus tard ....comme les cochons. Malfoy resserra sa prise sur le cou d'Harry.

Si ça prouve que je ne suis ni deviendrai un mangemort tu m'as bien compris ?TU M'AS COMPRIS ?

Harry se sentait à la fois effrayé et rassuré jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de dur frôler son entre-jambes.

« C'est quoi ça Malfoy ? Me dit pas que.................AHHHHHHHHHH................Mais ça va pas » et Harry essaya de se dégager d'une étreinte malfoyenne mais ni parvint pas.

Bein quoi Potter qu'est-ce que ( _il regarde sa partie concernée )_ahh oui quand même, j'en tiens une bonne là

Mais t'es maso...non t'es pédé ! Attends......tu es gay ? Lança un Harry plus que surpris

Bah quoi tu l'ignorais ?

Oui

Ahhh, je pensais que tu le savais, Finnigan ne t'as pas dit que.....

Non, il ne m'a RIEN dit et je ne veut RIEN savoir !!! hurla un Harry hystérique

Pourquoi toi tu l'es pas _Harry mon p'tit griffon....Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? N'importe quoi ! _

Euh non....enfin je .....en fait j'ai jamais vraiment....enfin tu vois .... balbutia le survivant

Non je vois pas mais on va tester !

Tester ? » et Harry sentit une langue chaude et humide venir se loger dans son cou et le long de sa nuque. Des mains ressérant sa taille et rapprochant ses hanches avec de délicat mouvement de bassins.

« Mais ....hmmmm....arrête Draco....euh Malfoy ......................ARRETE !

Pourquoi, tu as plutôt l'air d'aimer ça si on en juge par la grosseur de la bosse que je vois.

Quoi....mais...ahh je réagis, je suis homo mais enfin.....depuis quand ?

Depuis moi, je fais cet effet là à tout le monde

Vraiment ?

Oui mais tais toi, tu interromps nos activités

Oui mais...et les chaudrons?

Bah on reviendra en colle une autre fois pour récurer.....les chaudrons cette fois. Et il reprit où il en était. Il prit possession des lèvres du griffondor tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de celui-ci. Il lui lécha ensuite le ventre tout en dessinant des cercles sur le corps finement musclé du griffon.

Harry ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissant de contentement. Drago lui fit alors son plus beau sourire et commença à défaire le pantalon du survivant et glisser sa main lorsque :

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!Par le caleçon de Merlin !!! Qu'est-ce que...Potter.......Malfoy.........mais...... » il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus avant de sombrer et de s'étaler de tout son long dans le cachot.

Les deux jeunes garçons toujours en état de choc se regardèrent puis rirent ensemble. Rogue dans les vapes ça valait le déplacement. Harry commençait à se relever quand il entendit le beau blond lui dire :

« Tu viens mon Griffon on va dans un endroit disons plus............intime ? » Harry hésita puis repensant à la bosse dans son pantalon répondit :

« D'accord mon serpent ». Et ils sortirent.

FIN....................................Bah quoi j'ai oublié quelque chose ? Hein...........Quoi ?.........Rogue ? C'est qui celui-là ????????? Ahhhhhh le professeur aux cheveux graisseux ! A bah il s'est réveillé quelques heures plus tard et est toujours sous traitement depuis l'officialisation du couple Potter-Malfoy.

**Voilà ! Elle est pas longue mais bon j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. Il est 1h25 du mat je vais peut-être aller dormir ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des petites reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ( s'il vous plait !!!! Je me met à genoux ......Ah, euh pardon cela ne se fait pas paraît-il ! ). **


End file.
